


Game Night

by PettiSmith



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Bending (Avatar), Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Korrasami is Canon, Love and Lust, Married Couple, One Shot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Public Sex, Shameless Smut, but in a sweet way? Is that a thing?, korra has gotten very creative with her firebending, who puts the dom in domestic?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28017330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PettiSmith/pseuds/PettiSmith
Summary: Korra and Asami have been married for three years and they still can't keep their hands off each other.-or-Korra and Asami are big dorks that somehow turn a puzzle night into something sexy.-or-Just living that wife life.
Relationships: Bolin/Opal (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 16
Kudos: 213





	Game Night

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I just wonder what a very married Korra and Asami would be getting up to on a Wednesday night...

“Hah! I win!” Korra jumped up from her chair, nearly tripping over her massive polar bear dog in the process. “Sorry, Naga.” She whispered, roughing up her pup’s white fur with her broad hand.

She quickly turned her obnoxiously cocky gaze to her wife, both eyebrows wagging up and down to emphasize her gloating.

Asami rolled her eyes and leaned back in her chair, arms crossed under her chest and a smile suppressed on her lips. Korra knew her well enough to see that untamable spark of a smile in her jade eyes, despite her every effort to contain it.

“Kor.... This is a _puzzle_ that we are doing _together_. No one wins and no one loses, you know?” Asami laughed and shook her head. A single tendril of her glossy black hair fell from her loose braid and she immediately tucked it behind her ear.

Even with three years of marriage behind them, Korra still felt her chest tighten with the simplest of Asami’s gestures: The way she absentmindedly adjusted her perfectly imperfect hair, the voice she spoke to Naga in when she thought no one was listening, the look she would give Korra when they were out in public and she was ready to go home together. 

The little things all felt like big things. And, after years of so many truly big, hard and scary moments, it was nice to settle into their life together and just love each other up, all the way through. Sure, the world still depended on Korra to maintain balance and harmony, but not tonight.

Tonight, it was just them.

“You’re only saying that because you’re jealous that I put the last piece into place this time!” Korra teased as she moved around the table to Asami’s side, leaving a quick kiss on her exposed shoulder.

Before Korra could retreat back to her own chair, Asami wrapped her arms around Korra’s waist and buried her face into the soft white cotton of Korra’s sleep shirt. Somehow, Korra was both chiseled _and_ soft, the impossibility of it was a study Asami would happily devote her life to.

She reveled in the radiating heat of Korra’s sculpted torso before finally letting her go again.

Being married to the Avatar had its challenges but it also had many perks, Korra’s inherent warmth being one of them. The rarity of being a firebender, amongst the other elements, while also being native to the Southern Water Tribe, basically guaranteed that Korra would be impervious to the cold. She was never shy about sharing that natural heat with her wife, although her motives were not necessarily selfless.

“Mhmm… you got the last piece, and I got the first 999.” Asami shot Korra a coy smile and took a dramatically long sip of her tea.

There was no mistaking the pleasure Asami got from teasing Korra mercilessly. She had to laugh inwardly at the fact that taunting Korra this way was basically foreplay, with no doubt that Korra would get worked up into a different level of playfulness within the blink of an eye.

Korra scoffed in feigned dejection and looked over to Naga for back-up. “What do you think, girl? Your other Mom is maybe a little bit more competitive than she cares to admit?” She tilted her head toward Naga. “What’s that? Oh, you think she’s being a sore loser, do ya? Well, you’re rarely wrong.” Korra grinned, her uneven smile canting up to one side. She knew the power that smile had over Asami and she used it with reckless abandon far too often.

“Wow….” Asami shook her head and held a hand over her heart. “Trying to pull our daughter into the middle of this?” She clicked her tongue in judgement.

Again, she reached up and readjusted the strand of stubborn hair that just did not want to stay behind her ear tonight.

A gentle gust of wind suddenly blew across her face and sent the strand of hair back out of place immediately, her entire braid unwinding down her back. Korra darted her eyes away from Asami’s narrowed stare and bit her lip, trying and failing to cover up her direct fault in bending that stream of air toward her.

Asami scooted her chair back and continued to glare playfully at Korra, who flashed a smug look her way before running to the other side of the table to avoid Asami’s impending advances.

“Avatar Korra…you’re in so much trouble.” She scolded, stalking out of her chair to begin her pursuit. “How dare you use your gifts for evil!”

Laughter rang through the house as they chased each other around each room. Despite Korra’s continued cheating through various acts of bending, Asami’s quick thinking and patience gave her the edge.

Tucking away into the hall closet, she waited.

When Korra realized she was only running from her shadow, she crept around quietly, peeking beneath tables and chairs, behind the door of Asami’s project room, under the mound of blankets on the couch, hunting for her prey.

Nothing.

“You think you’re sooo clever…” Korra huffed out as finally she reached for the closet doorknob.

She yanked the door open, expecting to find Asami face-to-face with her.

“A-ha!” Korra jumped back in anticipation of the impending attack.

Instead, she was met with an endless line up of Asami’s many jackets.

“Well. Dammit.” Korra sighed and relaxed.

She stepped back, contemplating her next move. Just as she turned to restart her pursuit, Asami jumped out from behind the mess of coats and tackled Korra up against the wall, easily.

“Gotcha!” Asami laughed against Korra’s neck, leaving searing, forceful kisses around her throat.

“Oh, no!” Korra panted in exaggerated pain. “And…” She gripped Asami’s hips and pulled her closer. “…what are you going to do with me now that you’ve got me?” Her crooked smile fixed under a mischievous blue stare. 

Without missing a beat, Asami gripped Korra’s wrists and pulled them up to the wall above their heads, keeping their bodies fully flush.

“Nothing...” She whispered softly against Korra’s ear while slowly releasing her hold on Korra’s wrists, a vicious smile still tugging on her lips. “Yet.” She kissed Korra, sweet and soft, before backing away. “We still need to clean up this mess and walk Naga.” She spun on her heal and began picking up their clutter from around the living room.

Korra jutted out her full bottom lip and whined, “You’re such a tease.”

“Ooooh. Totally. Says the person wearing _that_ as loungewear. It’s no wonder you got the last piece of the puzzle…like I could think about anything else!” Asami gestured to Korra’s chosen clothing, or lack thereof.

An incredibly thin, sleeveless sleep shirt draped over Korra’s dark skin, the outline of her unrestrained ample chest on full display, with her snug briefs struggling to contain the perfect swell of Korra’s backside. Somehow, the fact that she was wearing white crew socks made the supposed casual wear even sexier. It was truly unfair in the best possible way.

Tugging on her shirt just enough to highlight the sudden stiffness of her nipples, Korra peered up at Asami innocently. “I should probably throw something over this before we go on our walk, I guess?” She shrugged and dropped the fabric out of her hands.

Asami drained the last drips from their mugs of tea and placed them in the dishwasher before making her way back over to her pouty wife.

“You’re just trying to get out of cleaning up.” She planted a gentle kiss on Korra’s parted mouth and smiled. “But yeah, now that Bolin and Opal live in the neighborhood, I’d rather not give them a peep show. Again.” Asami shuddered. “Can’t believe they saw us through the window the other day…” She sighed and gave Korra a knowing look. “Let’s just get this walk over with and then we’ll discuss what I’m going to do with you.”

Korra gulped. No amount of time would ever cool the embers of excitement Asami’s velvety voice could ignite in her body.

“Yeah, okay.” She grinned, fiddling with the gear charm of her betrothal necklace as she ran off to the bedroom to find a suitable outfit.

*******

“I do really like living here...” Asami said, lacing her fingers through Korra’s free hand. “Even with the nosy neighbors.” She waved to Bolin as he and Pabu jumped up and down in the front window of his new house, desperate to get Korra and Asami’s attention.

“Hi, Bolin!” Korra yelled from across the street as they continued their walk, subconsciously quickening her stride to avoid an invitation to stop in for a visit. “Come on, Naga. Let’s gooooo.” Korra hissed through her unfaltering smile.

With Bolin serving as assistant to President Zhu Li and Opal wrapped up with her airbender harmonic outreach duties, the couple was incredibly busy. And yet, it seemed they were always down for a double date or unannounced visit. Those unannounced visits had led to a few awkward encounters over the past couple weeks. Ultimately, Asami had decided to install automated blackout shades to all of their windows to avoid giving their friends such an eyeful in the future. Not that Bolin and Opal hadn’t seen Korra in compromising positions before…but tied up in the living room was a different story.

“I’m happy here, too.” Korra squeezed Asami’s hand. “But you’re my home. I’d be happy anywhere, long as we are together.”

“Mmmm…I like that” A smile spread across Asami’s face. “So…” She pointed to the turtle-duck filled lake at the end of their block as Naga charged ahead toward it. “If I said I wanted to live in a tent at the edge of the lake, you’d be okay with that?”

Korra laughed and nodded emphatically. “Hell yeah. Knowing you, it would be the coolest tent EVER. Like, it would look tiny on the outside but somehow it would open up into a huge cavern with a chandelier inside or something. Sign me up, when do we move?”

“A chandelier, huh?” Asami raised her eyebrows and shook her head in amusement. “And…what else would be in our physics-defying tent?” Her voice held a steady low tone, almost as if encouraging Korra to take this conversation somewhere else.

Korra smirked, looking at Asami from the corner of her eye. Even though Asami had been the one to put a stop to their _playing_ earlier, Korra could tell that her wife was still distracted by the thought of, well, sex. Asami could expertly multitask all sorts of things, without blinking an eye. But when she got this worked up, it was almost impossible to reel her back in, no matter how hard she tried. Her lust for Korra was untamed and only matched by the depth of her love. Korra took comfort in their mutual adoration being in perfect balance, even when the rest of the world was not. 

“Um…a pool? With a big waterfall?” She shrugged through a laugh as they reached their favorite bench by the lake and sat down, giving Naga freedom to run laps around it.

Asami rested her hand on Korra’s upper thigh and slowly inched it closer to her core.

“Hmm…what would we do in this fancy pool?” Asami whispered as she leaned her head on Korra’s shoulder.

Desire sparked like electricity in her voice as her hand eased further down between Korra’s thighs.

“We…” Korra swallowed thickly and instinctually spread her legs just slightly, giving Asami further access. “We would probably swim…” She laughed nervously. “And…”

Asami reached Korra’s middle and pressed in against the fabric of her pants with the tips of her fingers, slowly rubbing up and down with concentration. Korra squirmed excitedly under her touch.

“And?” Asami looked over her shoulder briefly before dragging her hand up to Korra’s waistband and quickly sneaking it underneath.

“Asami.” Korra panted. “What are you doing?”

“I’m…” Asami slipped her fingers up through Korra’s soaked middle and circled her clit with two firm fingers. “…just listening to you describe our dream tent.” She increased the speed of her focus. “Keep going?”

Korra rolled her head back and slid her lap forward on the bench, meeting Asami’s contact impatiently.

“Uh huh. Keep going.” Korra huffed out, still anxiously watching the perimeter of the lake—just Naga, running circles, and playing with turtle-ducklings.

“So, you were saying…we’d go swimming and…you’d be as soaking wet as you are right now?” Asami kissed down on Korra’s exposed neck as she slipped two fingers into Korra’s middle, each thrust working in rhythm with her lips against Korra’s flesh.

“Fuck.” Korra growled. “Mhmm…So wet. For you.” She bit down on her lip to contain a whimper as Asami slammed harder into her.

“Good.” Asami slid her fingers out of Korra’s cunt and brought them back up to her swollen clit to finish her off. “Me too”. She whispered into Korra’s ear, watching a visible chill run over her dark skin.

A low moan dripped out of Korra’s mouth and she leaned forward into the pleasure of Asami’s deliberate touch. She gripped the bench, shockwaves rolling through her body as she finished hard.

Asami pulled her hand free from Korra’s pants and sucked her glistening fingers into her mouth, humming with satisfaction in unison with Korra’s ragged breaths.

“Take me home.” Asami spoke softly before pressing her lips to Korra’s in an eager kiss.

“Home…” Korra tried to shake the fog from her brain, her clit still throbbing from the surprising orgasm. “Do you mean our tent or…?”

Asami choked out an unexpected laugh and kissed Korra again. “Our real home. I’m not done with you yet.” She stood up and held out her hand for Korra.

Without hesitation, Korra yelled for Naga and jumped up onto her saddle, pulling Asami up behind her. Naga’s paws thudded along under them as Asami firmed her grip around Korra’s waist, her fingers pressing in to Korra’s skin beneath the hem of her shirt. An air of greed and anticipation hung thick between them.

They both thanked their faithful pup for the lift as they all hurried inside together. Being no stranger to the particular scent that was currently surrounding her moms, Naga was quick to disappear into her own designated quarters of the house to give them their space.

Asami could hardly lock the door behind her before Korra scooped her up and all but ran down the hallway to their bedroom.

Gently, Korra set Asami down on the edge of the bed and grinned at her proudly.

“Someone’s feeling impatient…” Asami laughed, still getting her bearings.

“Me?? You fucked me on the park bench!” Korra glanced around exaggeratedly, as if someone else might hear her.

Asami huffed out another small laugh. “Hmmm. You’re right. And now I’m going to fuck you on our bed.”

She flipped her hair from behind her shoulder and pressed her full lips into a cocky smile, pulling Korra toward her roughly until they were both laid out on the bed.

Korra immediately pulled her own shirt over her head and then got to work on Asami’s, anxious to be as close together as possible. Fully clothed on the park bench was torturous. There was nothing she liked more than to feel Asami’s cool skin and curves against hers, with absolutely nothing between them.

They kicked off their pants and undergarments quickly through hurried kisses and busy hands, their giddy laughter laced with a growing need.

But before Asami could finish what she had started, Korra mounted her fast, straddling her waist and pinning her down to the bed.

“So, what do you want to do to me?” Korra asked, her teal irises disappearing around expanding pupils.

Asami’s breath caught in her chest as she adjusted to Korra’s sudden and very welcomed advancement.

“Uh...” She saturated her lips and ran her gaze around Korra’s body. Every muscle was flexed and ready. “I want to taste you…”

Korra inhaled deeply, trying to maintain her composure. “And what do you want me to do to you?”

“I want you to fuck me with your fingers while I make you come.” Asami writhed under Korra’s grasp, anxious to have her way.

At Asami’s desperate request, Korra loosened her hold and held up one hand between them. Her forefinger and middle finger emitted a warm red glow, an expert firebending control technique that Korra had discovered during her spirit world vacation with Asami all those years ago.

“Like this?” Korra asked knowingly, bringing her hot fingers between Asami’s thighs and pressing them into her soft, wet center, slowly, before pulling them back out.

“Y-yes.” Asami mumbled, her bottom lip held firmly under her teeth.

Korra smiled and moved up Asami’s lithe body until her knees were placed on either side of her head. Carefully, she brushed Asami’s thick hair away from the area. Korra loved when Asami was so lost in desire that she neglected to put her long hair up before they fucked. It certainly didn’t make things easier but seeing her usually-very-put-together wife get so disheveled when she was this turned on was an extra thrill.

She lowered herself to Asami’s wanting mouth as she arched back and slid her warmed fingers back through Asami’s now dripping cunt, lightly teasing her way through her slick folds.

“Korra…” Asami begged. She squirmed to meet Korra’s taunting touch while flattening her tongue against Korra’s middle, licking up to satisfy her aching clit, far less withholding than her cruel wife.

“You want more?” Korra panted, her own immediate pleasure taking hold with each of Asami’s wet strokes.

Asami nodded and moaned, the act only further increasing the vibration and pressure of her mouth against Korra’s center.

Her own greed getting the better of her, Korra finally thrust two fingers in deep, feeling Asami stretch and tighten around her.

Asami breathed hot and ragged against Korra’s middle, her tongue’s speed increasing almost involuntarily with each rough thrust of Korra’s hand.

“Right there. Oh, fuck. Don’t stop…” Korra moaned shakily, her hot fingers still curled inside of Asami with her thumb rolling over her clit.

She ground down harder into Asami’s controlled force as she came, rolling her hips in rhythm with Asami’s tongue.

Hot energy flooded Asami’s body as Korra finished over top of her. She watched Korra’s eyes slam shut and her body tense and release, knowing full well that Korra wouldn’t relax into the afterglow until Asami was just as unraveled.

Asami kissed Korra’s slick inner thigh and raised her own hips to meet Korra’s continued pressure, now able to fully concentrate on her own needs.

With regained focus, Korra pressed in deeper, harder, as she smoothly dismounted Asami’s face and readjusted between Asami’s legs, never breaking her rhythm.

Knowing Asami was on the verge, she leaned in and pulsed her tongue over Asami’s clit instinctively, licking and sucking the electrified nerves into submission.

“Fuuuuck.” Asami groaned, digging her fingertips into Korra’s sculpted shoulders. “I-I’m coming…” A rush of blinding pleasure traveled up through her body and caught in her throat, resulting in an almost feral growl.

Korra watched Asami from under her brow, using her free hand to trace around Asami’s heaving breasts. The added stimulation of Korra’s strong fingers peaking her particularly sensitive nipples sent her careening over the edge.

She collapsed back into the bed, still whimpering, and drew Korra up beside her.

“Okay…okay.” She huffed out under a subtle laugh. “You’ve officially used your gifts for good.”

Asami reached out for Korra’s betrothal necklace and pulled her forward by the leather band, locking their lips together in a hungry kiss. The lingering excess on their tongues passed between them as the kiss deepened, their tired mouths showing no signs of fatigue.

Sweaty and content, tremors of satisfaction rolled through them as they finally relaxed back onto the bed in an exhausted cuddle.

“I really like you.” Korra sighed, tightening her grip around Asami.

“Mmm? Because I let you win at puzzles?” Asami pressed her lips to Korra’s chest.

Korra could feel through the soft contact that Asami was smiling through the trail of kisses she left behind.

She pulled back and sat up quickly on the bed, her crooked grin affixed in place. “So, you admit it!? You can win or lose at puzzles! I told you!”

Asami wrestled Korra back down flat onto the mattress, her raven hair falling like a curtain around them.

She smirked down at Korra. “You’re going to get yourself into trouble again, Mrs. Sato…”

Korra shivered under Asami. She never tired of hearing her wife call her by their shared last name.

“Oh, no! What are you going to do? Fuck me on a park bench again?” Korra teased.

Asami sat up on Korra’s lap and shrugged. “Sure.”

Korra shifted beneath her and sat up with pure confusion spelled out across her face. “Sure?”

With more grace than should have been allowed, Asami hopped off the bed and started pulling her clothes back on.

“Meet me there when you’re ready!” Asami pulled the final article over her head and slipped out the door.

Still wide-eyed and pleasantly confused, Korra ran her hands through her choppy hair and sighed before getting up to follow Asami’s lead.

Korra had spent her entire life, almost 25 years, getting into trouble, getting people out of trouble, avoiding trouble, all of it. But it sure felt good to build a life full of love, trust, happiness and…good trouble with Asami.

She ran out of their room, jumped over a passed out and drooling Naga in the hallway, and sped out the door.

 _I really did win._ Korra thought to herself, realizing she meant so much more than the puzzle, although…she definitely did win the puzzle. Seriously. 

**Author's Note:**

> I also fully believe that in the post-canon future Asami has *modified* one of her electric gloves for...other purposes. While it is not used in this short story, it certainly exists and that matters. :)


End file.
